Transformers E-Z
by Alfa Prime
Summary: A equipe Z da Guarda de Elite inicia sua primeira missão. Junção bem interessante de Transformers, Jem e Caverna Do Dragão. Nenhum é de minha propriedade, mas uso do mesmo jeito.
1. Guarda de Elite

**Parte 1: Guarda de Elite**

* * *

Na galáxia da Via-Láctea, se encontra o planeta Nova Cybertron, outrora conhecido como Terra, hoje habitado pelos remanescentes da raça Transformers que, por milhões de anos, disputaram uma guerra civil entre suas 2 facções, os autobots e os decepticons.

Após séculos de confrontos, os autobots, liderados por Rodimus Prime, venceram a guerra. Os decepticons, depois de vencidos, foram perdoados e anistiados, iniciando uma nova era de paz com seus ex-inimigos.

Viajando pelo cosmo na busca por um novo mundo, os transformers encontraram o planeta Terra. Por meio de registros encontrados, se descobriu que os terráqueos deixaram o planeta por causa de uma praga cósmica que assolou a galáxia. Os humanos sobreviventes, juntamente com as demais formas de vida animais, abandonaram a Terra em busca de outro mundo. Sem os humanos, toda a vida vegetal natural do planeta voltou ao seu normal. Os transformers viram o lugar como uma nova chance de recomeço.

Entre as mudanças que fizeram pra se adaptarem, reformularam-se pra terem tamanho humano e poderem ocupar as antigas cidades e habitações terráqueas. Não consumindo mais recursos do que necessitavam, conseguiram tornar Nova Cybertron um planeta onde natureza e progresso coabitam.

Por meio de antigos livros, os transformers criaram robôs-animais pra ocuparem as antigas paragens que pertenceram aos antigos animais.

As fêmeas autobots e decepticons foram reformuladas com uma nova tecnologia que as permite criar em seu interior protoformas, ou bebês, como as fêmeas humanas faziam. Por razões não-explicadas, os bebês podiam ser tanto autobots ou decepticons, podendo escolher o que queriam ser quando atingissem mais idade.

Outro costume que foi adotado foi o uso de um sobrenome e dependendo da facção, podia terminar com Bot ou Con e não era incomum numa família de Bots, por exemplo, um dos filhos ser um Con, mas ainda assim, poder ou não haver rejeição, mas em geral, havia mais aceitação.

Autobots e decepticons faziam o máximo pra viverem em paz, mas como já acontecera com humanos, era inevitável certas discórdias e conflitos, mas nada que levasse a retomar a antiga guerra.

E foi indo desse jeito até os dias atuais.

* * *

Na antiga cidade de Los Angeles, foi construída a base da Guarda de Elite, o principal foco de defesa de Nova Cybertron e dos planetas ao redor. Lá também se encontra a academia da GE, onde todos os anos, centenas de transformers iam pra se candidatar pra ingressarem a Guarda, uma grande honra pra qualquer um.

A hierarquia se divide no Grande Conselho Prime, composto pelos mais valentes e sábios autobots e decepticons qualificados para governar o mundo com liberdade, paz e justiça; e os 3 Níveis da Guarda, divididos em Ouro, Prata e Bronze.

O nível Ouro é feito dos grupos de A à H, com autorização pra missões fora do planeta e permissão pra solicitar auxílio de grupos Prata e Bronze;

O nível Prata, dos grupos I à Q, possuem permissão de realizar missões fora de suas cidades e países, permitindo pedir auxílio dos grupos de Bronze;

E o nível Bronze, para os grupos R à Z, tem permissão de atuarem dentro dos limites das cidades que lhes forem designadas.

Por razões óbvias, sempre tem os grupos superiores que menosprezam os inferiores por sua posição, mas também há os grupos menores que são capazes de feitos incríveis.

* * *

"Francamente não sei o por que de eu estar aqui," Disse Wreckeric-Gar, o autobot descendente da raça Junkion que auxiliou os autobots na Grande Guerra, "em lugar de estar nos grupos mais altos."

"Talvez, meu amigo de 'alto escalão', todos devem começar de baixo na GE, o que quer dizer que pra chegar até a equipe A, tem que começar do Z como todos. Entendeu?" Falou Dianarcee da elite acrobática ao seu colega. Não era comum que desde que se conheceram, ela sempre teve que chamar a atenção do mimado autobot, ainda que fosse a mais alegre e positiva.

"Ainda assim podiam liberar um tipo de atalho. Alguns não se importariam com tal." "Mas tem os que querem chegar ao topo por esforço próprio e com certeza sou um destes." Comentou Bumblebob, o membro mais jovem do grupo, porém com mais coragem que outros robôs. Normalmente os mais novos só podiam se inscrever caso um parente entrasse junto, o que se deu com ele e sua irmã mais velha, Sheilita da casta espiã, que apesar de tímida e insegura, era uma mestra em espionagem.

"Bumblebob. Sei que gosta de ação, mas tem que saber se conter. Não tem um instante que não queira arrumar briga?" "Ah, mana. Só quero mostrar que tenho coragem pra fazer parte da Guarda."

"Mas nem sempre coragem quer dizer arrumar briga. Seria bom pensar um pouco antes de agir." Disse Prestinger, o autobot cientista da equipe enquanto polia seu visor. Desde que foi concebido, algo em seu sistema deteriorava seus sensores óticos, tornando toda tentativa de re-implante inútil, obrigando-o a usar um visor de correção, capaz de ver e ouvir em qualquer frequência, razão pela qual cuidava tão bem dele. Embora não seja muito valente, nunca que deixa os amigos na mão e busca pesquisar coisas além da ciência, como o que os humanos chamavam de 'sobrenatural'.

Mesmo tendo se conhecido há pouco tempo, eles nesse período puderam descobrir bastante sobre cada um e achar pontos interessantes, levando a criarem um forte vínculo de amizade. Até Wreckeric-Gar, que se mostrava ser um tanto rabugento, cheio de si e discutir com seus colegas, no fundo era um bom sujeito que protegia os amigos quando necessitava, especialmente contra Motomaster da equipe Q, sempre implicando com Prestinger.

Nessa hora, quando todos trocavam ideias, a porta do alojamento abriu-se. "Pessoal. Se arrumem. Tenho boas notícias." Chamou Hankimus Prime, o líder eleito do grupo Z.

Sheilita foi a primeira a por sua visão no recém-chegado autobot. Não era segredo que ela tinha uma forte atração por Hankimus. Na verdade, cada um tinha seu motivo para admirá-lo e querê-lo como o líder, mesmo que no fundo, o próprio Hankimus tinha um pouco de dúvida em sua liderança, mas já que o tinham escolhido, daria o seu melhor. De começo só Wreckeric-Gar discordava e achava ser o mais ideal pra liderar, porém deixou as coisas como estão.

"Que notícia tem pra gente, Hankimus?" Quis saber Dianarcee. "Aposto que decidiram nos designar pra um escalão maior. Quem sabe até o nível Ouro."

"Pode sonhar com isso, Wreckeric-Gar. Mais fácil um buraco negro reverter seu fluxo de gravidade." Zombou Bumblebob enquanto acariciava sua mascote, Uni-Lynx, um drone-unicórnio que gostava muito e adotou como mascote. "Escuta aqui, ô baixinho." "Quem tá chamando de baixinho, hein?" "Meninos, por favor. Não precisamos brigar."

Foi uma surpresa pra todos a misteriosa voz de dentro do quarto. Olharam pra todo lado e quando viraram pra cima, era uma fêmea decepticon pendurada no teto.

"Ei, Arac-Kareena. Pensei que tinha dado uma saída. Há quanto tempo está aí?" "Desde de sempre, Sheilita querida. Sabe como gosto de ouvir conversa escondida, e tirar uma soneca no teto."

"Olha, turma. Se já terminaram o bate-papo, tenho um comunicado importante a fazer antes da próxima era glacial." "Certo, certo, Hankimus. Desculpe. Pode dizer."

"Obrigado, Prestinger. O que quero dizer é que o diretor está nos chamando." Todos olharam como que parecia algo importante e se mostrou o contrário.

"E só isso?" Indagou Arac-Kareena, descendo pra junto dos amigos.

"Claro que não. Fomos escalados para nossa primeira missão." Isso sim deixou todos atônitos.

"Primeira missão? Mó legal. Estou ansiosa pra entrar em ação." "Não apenas você, Dianarcee. Quero bater logo em alguém." "Menos, irmão. Menos."

"Então sigam-me, pessoal. O diretor nos aguarda." E o grupo foi seguindo atrás de seu líder, com Wreckeric-Gar indo por último, suspirando. "Ainda ia preferir um escalão maior."

Continua...

* * *

**De início queria um crossover entre Transformers e Caverna do Dragão, mas como a história irá introduzir uma terceira franquia, decidi fazer de Transformers o cenário principal e os outros desenhos como escala de apoio. **

**Originalmente criei este conto pra ser uma aventura de RPG pra 3DT, mas nunca tive como achar com quem jogar. **


	2. Rivalidades

**Parte 2: Rivalidades**

* * *

Seguindo pelos pátios internos da academia da Guarda de Elite, a equipe Z observava atenta os membros dos outros grupos. Vários recém-chegados, outros que frequentam há tempos o lugar, cada um se ocupando de algum modo como exercícios, estudos, treinos ou só conversando.

Diversos mostravam-se amigáveis, sejam autobots ou decepticons, mas sempre havia os metidos e arrumadores de encrenca.

"Vejam só que chegou, a equipe Z de zero, Ha, ha, ha." Zombou Motomaster, líder da equipe Q. Alguns até aderiram o zombaria, mas Hankimus e seus amigos procuraram não dar bola. Motomaster não aceitou a ignorância.

"Ei. Não curtiram a piada?" Silêncio. "Estou falando." Mais silêncio. "Se não vão me ouvir, talvez uma ação física lhes chame atenção," E sem hesitar, ele agarrou Prestinger. "como tirar um pouco das engrenagens do geninho aqui."

"Vai tirando as mãos dele, Motomaster." Avisou Hankimus, sacando seu machado de vibrolâmina em posição de alerta.

"Melhor pensar direito, Hankimus. Sabe que combates internos não são permitidos na academia." Disse o líder da equipe Q, segurando com força Prestinger.

"E intimidar os membros dos outros grupos menos ainda. Então trata de soltá-lo, pois do contrário..." Falou Wreckeric-Gar, a ponto de querer se transformar e avançar pra cima do decepticon valentão.

Essa pegou o grupo de jeito. Wreckeric-Gar, que sempre pareceu um tanto anti-social para quem não considerava ninguém de seu nível, indo em defesa de alguém. Dianarcee em especial não soube o que falar diante de tal atitude.

"Então o senhor riquinho aí tá me dando uma ordem? E o que faz pensar que vou te obedecer?" "Se não vai obedecer a ele, talvez uma autoridade maior o convença." Ouviu-se uma voz em tom severo bem atrás de Motomaster, que quando se virou, deu de cara com o primeiro-diretor, Alfa Trion. "Está havendo algum problema, senhor Motomaster?" O decepticon não sabia o que dizer, a não ser soltar o autobot que tinha agarrado. "Há. Nadinha, não, senhor diretor. Só estava...papeando amigavelmente com meus colegas do grupo Z. Nada de mais. Certo, galera?" Ele se voltou pro seu grupo e tentou sair de fininho, mas Alfa lhe apontou um dedo em repreensão. "Fique na linha, mocinho. Sabe que é difícil chegar ao topo, mas é fácil cair pra onde começou."

Com o assunto resolvido, Alfa Trion se virou pro grupo de Hankimus, que ajudava Prestinger a se recompor. "Vejo que cheguei bem no horário, não foi?"

"Err...creio que sim, senhor. Estávamos indo vê-lo quando nos deparamos com essa situação." Falou Sheilita meio sem jeito.

"Minha irmã está sendo modesta, diretor. Fosse por mim, comprimiria a cabeça daquele enlatado num minuto." Bumblebob exclamou apertando firme o punho.

"Mas quem merece algum elogio aqui, eu admito, é o Wreckeric-Gar. Quem diria que o nosso metidinho teria uma boa centelha oculta, o bastante pra se importar com um amigo." Citou Arac-Kareena em tom de orgulho. "C-como disse? Não sei do que tá falando." "Ah, seja honesto. Vimos como quase avançou pra cima daquele traste pelo Prestinger." "D-deve ter sido um probleminha no meu programa de coragem. Acontece às vezes."

"Seja como for, os parabenizo como lidaram com a situação. Sem dúvida, são as escolhas certas para a missão que lhes designarei. Sigam-me, sim?"

E a equipe foi atrás do diretor, ao passo que todos ao redor voltaram as suas atividades normais.

* * *

Toda a equipe Z se acomodou na diretoria enquanto Alfa Trion ocupava seu assento no gabinete.

"Diretor Alfa. Quero dizer em nome de todos nós o quanto nos sentimos honrados por ter nos aceito na academia da GE e que faremos o possível pra servir os ideais que a dirigem."

"Admiro sua determinação e sinceridade, Hankimus. Tenho forte crença que darão seu melhor. Razão pela qual vou lhes designar uma missão muito especial."

Todos trataram de se manter alertas e conterem os ânimos, especialmente por estarem com um dos maiores e mais famosos autobots conhecidos, que apesar de sua longa idade, era tido como um grande guerreiro. Há quem acreditasse que ele lutou ao lado do próprio Rodimus Prime.

Alfa apanhou alguns cartões de sua mesa e os passou pra Hankimus. "Estão sabendo do grande show de bandas que se dará no estádio Music Bowl?"

"É Claro, diretor. A Batalha das Bandas." Falou Dianarcee com empolgação. "Os dois grupos que tocarão serão Optimus Jem e as Holobots e as Misfitcons."

"Um tremendo evento de música. Tentamos conseguir ingressos pra show, mas se esgotaram mais depressa que combustível em corrida de demolição." Acrescentou Sheilita.

"Até falei com meus pais pra tentar obter alguns para nós, mas..." Continuou Wreckric-Gar, logo dando de ombros. "Afinal, nem tudo é perfeito, né?"

"Mas felizmente possuo meus contatos. Vejam os cartões que lhes dei." E verificando-os, pareceram ter visto uma assombração. Prestinger se emocionou como nunca.

"Não dá pra acreditar. Passes pros bastidores." "Maneiro. Vamos poder assistir o show. Bem mais legal que lubrificação grátis." Gritou Arac-Kareena, dando um abraço em Uni-Lynx que vibrava junto ao seu modo.

"Ei, diretor. Assistir o show é nossa missão?" "De certa forma, sim, Hankimus, pois vocês cuidarão da segurança do local. É um evento dos mais importantes e quero ter certeza de que tudo saíra bem. Conto com vocês pra que deixem tudo em ordem?" "Confie em nós, diretor. Ficará tudo tão bem quanto uma reforma de chassi em um oficina de primeira."

"Esplêndido. Vão se arrumar então. Confio na capacidade de vocês. Dispensados." "SIM, DIRETOR, SENHOR."

* * *

"Cara. Mal acredito que veremos o show." "De acordo, Wreckeric-Gar. Tô tão entusiasmado que poderia ter um curto-circuito." Falou Prestinger.

"Será que consigo autógrafo das Holobots, ou mesmo uma selfie?" Dianarcee perguntou tomada de alegria. Hankimus chamou a atenção.

"Turma, turma. Sei o quanto estão empolgados e confesso sentir o mesmo, mas procurem se concentrar no nosso dever. Foco na missão, mas acredito em diversão moderada. Certo?" Todo o grupo consentiu.

"Ótimo. EQUIPE Z, TRANSFORMAR E RODAR." Com tais palavras, Hankimus assumiu sua forma de jamanta com trailer separado; Wreckeric-Gar virou um caminhão-contêiner; Dianarcee, uma moto com cockpit; Prestinger; um helicóptero de 3 hélices; Bumblebob; um carro de forma circular com Uni-Lynx saltando em sua cabine, mudando pra um som portátil; Sheilita, um jato; e Arac-Kareena, um carro com características de aranha.

Seguindo seu líder de grupo em fila, partiram para sua primeira missão.

Continua...

* * *

**Os que já tinham lido a parte um já deviam ter uma ideia de como seriam os módulos veiculares da equipe, mas pra quem não conseguiu, estou passando as descrições. Espero que gostem e que tenham feito algum acerto. **


	3. Dentro do Show

**Parte 3: Dentro do Show**

* * *

Los Angeles no passado foi uma das grandes cidades do que foi um dia os Estados Unidos da América e depois que a Terra foi abandonada, caiu num total desuso, até os transformers a reformarem ao estilo cybertroniano, deixando o bastante de sua glória anterior, como a Rodeo Drive a glamorosa Beverly Hills. Era algo que Hankimus e seus amigos não podiam deixar de admirar ao rodarem pela grande cidade.

"Vou lhes dizer, amigos. Os humanos podiam não ser muito avançados, mas eram bem diversificados em arquitetura."

"De acordo, Dianarcee, apesar de que prefiro Cyber-Nova York." Comentou Arac-Kareena do seu modo sedutor.

"Que tal se concentrarem um pouco na missão, garotas? Estamos quase lá." Falou Hankimus, procurando agir como o líder que deve ser.

"Hankimus, meu amigo. Entendo que tenhamos deveres a cumprir, mas devia se soltar um pouco." Comentou Bumblebob, conhecendo o jeito responsável de seu amigo mais velho. "E olha que estamos indo pra um dos eventos mais importantes da nossa juventude."

"O caso é que já que me escolheram pra liderar, preciso cumprir com esse dever, mas não tem que se preocupar, pois posso me divertir quando eu quiser e tentarei relaxar. Agora, a toda velocidade." E o comboio foi a toda sem parar.

* * *

O Music Bowl é um dos maiores estádios de eventos já construídos, feito para tudo, de jogos a grandes show, o que era o caso de hoje.

Duas das maiores bandas da atualidade, Optimus Jem e as Holobots e as Misfitcons, que há quase 6 meses eram desconhecidas ao público em geral, hoje estavam no topo das maiores bandas musicais da história dos transformers. Cada uma em seu estilo musical atraia cada vez mais fãs e comunidades, gerando até mesmo alguns cultos em prol dos dois conjuntos.

A equipe Z se sentia prestigiada e a toda emoção por serem escolhidos pra cuidar da segurança de algo tão grandioso e de um lugar tão incrível.

"Minha matriz. Confesso que não esperava ser um concerto tão popular, mesmo com as Holobots estando entre os grupos." Disse Prestinger, olhando tudo ao redor.

"Ei. Pode ser que consigamos uns autógrafos delas. Quem vai negar algo aos membros da Guarda de Elite?" Wreckeric-Gar falou com todo orgulho.

"Cuidaremos do assunto de autógrafos e afins depois, gente. A segurança dos cidadãos e do local em primeiro lugar." E com tal ordem, Hankimus conduziu sua equipe até a entrada principal. Lá se depararam com a segurança.

"O que desejam?" Perguntou um dos guardas. Hankimus foi à frente. "Guarda de Elite, divisão Z, enviados pra ajudar com a segurança. Nossos passes." E todos mostraram os passes entregues por Alfa Trion. Uma vez confirmado, o guarda deu-lhes passagem. "Podem entrar. Peço desculpas pelo inconveniente, mas num evento como este..." "Não foi nada. Só estão cumprindo seu trabalho. Tenham um bom dia." Sheilita respondeu cum um lindo sorriso, seguindo com seus amigos.

O local se mostrava bastante atarefado, desde a montagem do palco até a verificação de segurança, garantindo que tudo irá sair como o planejado.

Bumblebob, juntamente com sua mascote Uni-Lynx, deram uma espreitada por trás da cortina principal e testemunharam o quão cheio o estádio estava. Havia inúmeros autobots e decepticons ocupando o local, com vários deles se trajando como os membros das duas bandas, embora o figurino de Optimus Jem fosse o mais destacado.

"Caramba, Uni-Lynx. A Optimus Jem tem seguidores até onde os sensores óticos alcançam e talvez mais além. Não concorda?" A drone-unicórnio respondeu com um simples relincho, já que seu sintetizador vocal a limitava apenas a tal som, porém o mesmo não se dizia de sua capacidade de entendimento a outros robôs.

"Bumblebob. Não vai se afastando desse jeito." Exclamou Sheilita, aparecendo junto dele. "Dá um tempo, mana. Só queria dar uma visualização, mais nada."

Os 2 irmãos voltaram pra perto dos amigos quando, como eles, notaram as 4 decepticons de visual arrojado e matador que se aproximavam. Não tinham dúvida de quem eram.

"Vejam. As Misfitcons." Apontou Arac-Kareena, reconhecendo os upgrades e maquiagem pesada utilizada pela banda. Até ela, que curtia um visual sombrio, não se fazia fã do estilo bem pesado delas.

"Olhem só pra isso. Então são da Guarda de Elite, não? Sou Pizzazztron." Falou a líder da banda, ostentando com vigor uma aparência matadora complementada ao verde vivo de seu capacete. "E estas são Thunder-Roxy, Stormescream e Ski-Jetta." Apresentou os jovens transformers as companheiras que lembravam carros modificados em cores branca, azul e preta.

"Querem alguns autógrafos, meninos?" Ofereceu Stormescream. Dianarcee cruzou os braços. "Gentil de sua parte, mas estamos reservando esse direito às Holobots."

"Parece que certos robôs foram programados com uma tendência ao mau gosto. Certo, garotas. Hora de nos preparar pro show." Retrucou Thunder-Roxy as suas companheira. Uni-Lynx deu um grunhido de desdem a banda. "É isso mesmo, Uni-Lynx. Neste ponto nós concordamos." Falou Wreckeric-Gar.

E deixando o local, a equipe Z seguiu, dando vistoria a outras salas dos bastidores, procurando garantir a segurança geral.

* * *

Após um tempo, reunidos num depósito de material, os jovens transformers davam um descanso de sua patrulha. Dando uma recarga em suas reservas de energon, havia um assunto que tinha que ser debatido.

"Pessoal. Durante nossa vistoria, notaram uma coisa estranha?" "Hmmm. Do que se trata, Hankimus?" Perguntou Prestinger. "Me refiro a alguns transformers que deviam já estar aqui, e que não vimos em canto algum. Sabem quem são?" "Por acaso...são Optimus Jem e as Holobots?" "Acertou em cheio, Arac-Kareena."

"É verdade. Desde que chegamos não vimos elas em nenhum lugar. O que acham que..." Mas nesse minuto, a pergunta de Dianarcee foi interrompida por Uni-Lynx que parecia apontar pra algo no depósito. A autobot moto-acrobata reparou na atitude dela. "Ei, Uni-Lynx. Algo errado?"

"Aposto que ela captou alguma coisa no depósito. Mostra o caminho, amiguinha." Mandou Hankimus. A pequena drone seguia com a cabeça abaixada como um cão de caça.

Sua busca levou o grupo até alguns contêineres ao fundo, notando um deles fechado com um cadeado que Uni-Lynx apontou. Fazendo uso de sua habilidade de espiã, Sheilita abriu o cadeado e dentro do contêiner, tinha um pequeno carro com o emblema autobot e um dispositivo piscando em vermelho. Bumblebob quis pôr a mão, mas Hankimus o segurou.

"Espere aí. Prestinger, analise esse aparelho." E a um comando, uma tela virtual se projetou do braço do cientista helicóptero. "Equipamento-padrão da Guarda. Um terminal ligado ao computador central da academia, bem útil pra obter informações. Vejamos..." E com uma averiguação rápida. Prestinger teve a informação. "Não é perigoso, pessoal. É um tipo de bloqueador que impossibilita mudar de módulo e comunicação vocal, mas é só desligar esta chave ao lado." "E não explode?" "Este modelo não, Hankimus. Frágil demais pra conter explosivos." E apertando a chave, a luz vermelha mudou para azul.

No mesmo instante, o carro mudou para uma fêmea autobot, pouco mais que uma criança. Ela abraçou firmemente Prestinger, quase que chorando.

"Obrigada, obrigado. Achei que ninguém viria aqui me ajudar." "Está tudo bem agora, querida. Quem é você?" Perguntou Arac-Kareena.

"Meu nome é Ashlears e precisam salvar Optimus Jem e as Holobots. Elas estão correndo perigo." "Que perigo?"

"Pra início de papo, pertenço a fundação Starlight de autobots órfãs. As Holobots cuidam de mim e minhas amigas que como eu, são órfãs. Há alguns meses, nossa antiga base foi destruída num incêndio e ficamos sem casa. Howagnus Sandsbot, o patrocinador da batalha das bandas, ofereceu uma mansão-fortaleza ao grupo que ganhasse. Nossa cuidadora, Sunsjerrica Bentonbot, pediu ao senhor Sandsbot se podíamos ficar lá até acharmos outro lugar e ele concordou. Contudo, para a mansão ser nossa, Optimus Jem tem que ganhar o concurso, mas o empresário das Misfitcons me pegou e me trancou aqui. Felizmente ouvi ele falar em armar uma emboscada para as Holobots no drive-inn Starlight. Por favor, precisam salvá-las ou eu e minhas amigas, ou melhor, minha família, não teremos pra onde ir.

"Que horrível. Hankimus, temos de fazer algo." Disse Sheilita em tom desesperado. "Não esquenta seu sensor encefálico, irmã. Vamos lá detonar e salvar." "Agora vai com calma, Bumblebob. Lembre que temos ordens para cumprir."

"Ordens? Presta atenção, Hankimus. Como membros da Guarda de Elite, nosso dever é a segurança e o bem-estar de qualquer um que precise de ajuda, e ao meu ver, as Holobots precisam de ajuda urgente. Além do que, o drive-inn Starlight se encontra nos limites da cidade, onde os grupos de nível bronze podem acessar e sei disso porque pesquiso propriedades pra aquisição futura e o drive-inn é um desse lugares que averiguei." Ninguém acreditava nas palavras ouvidas naquela hora. Dianarcee se adiantou no falar

"Pessoal. Meio esquisito eu dizer tal coisa, mas o Wreckeric-Gar tem toda razão."

"Verdade, Hankimus. Temos um dever maior a cumprir e sabe disso. Sei que o diretor Alfa-Trion vai entender." Arac-Kareena deu voz à razão.

Hankimus pensou a respeito e em alguns instantes, já tinha a resposta.

"Pessoal. Tudo que disseram faz todo sentido. Isso é bem mais importante. Vamos procurar Howagnus Sandbot e informar o ocorrido e em seguida...partir para o resgate. Certo?"

"CERTO."

Continua...


	4. Drones e Droids

**Parte 4: Drones e Droids**

* * *

"Ainda acho que devíamos ter notificado o diretor Alfa." "Eu compreendo o que sente, Hankimus, mas lembra do que disse o senhor Sandsbot: só temos uma hora pra encontrar as Holobots enquanto as Misfitcons dão o show delas. Do contrário, elas ganham e..." "Não precisa dizer mais nada, Prestinger. Trace a rota pra drive-inn Starlight e rápido." E com o assunto fechado, a equipe Z tratou de correr contra o tempo.

Depois de vários minutos, cruzando por Los Angeles, o grupo se deparou com seu destino: o drive-inn Starlight.

"Então isto é um cine-drive-inn?" Perguntou Bumblebob.

"Exato, Bumblebob." Respondeu Arac-Kareena. "Em minhas pesquisas sobre a história do antigo mundo, era um lugar onde os humanos iam com seus veículos ver filmes em telas enormes, e um dos favoritos para casais de namorados."

"Devia ser bem divertido. Se re-estabelecessem tal moda, aceitaria um convite pra ir." Comentou Sheilita, dando uma piscada pra Hankimus, que procurou disfarçar. "Hã, vamos verificar o lugar."

O drive-inn parecia abandonado devido a imensa vegetação que cobria as paragens e a estrada de acesso ao estabelecimento. Sheilita fez uma averiguação na estrada.

"Hankimus. Deve ter tido mobilidade recente aqui, pois boa parte da vegetação está amassada." "Então devemos estar na pista certa, mas em todo caso, melhor irmos com cautela. Dianarcee. Procure ver por cima da cerca." E dando um impulso, a jovem autobot acrobata se ergueu pra cima da cerca e por todo lado, dúzias de robôs cinzas e brancos portando espadas e pistolas andavam a esmo, circulando uma gigantesca plataforma de lançamento. Dois dos robôs estavam de vigia numa porta fechada abaixo da tela de filmes.

"Pessoal. Tem bastante guardas ao redor, mas não parecem grande coisa." Falou Dianarcee em tom bem positivo. O grupo seguiu pelo acesso, ainda escondido atrás da cerca. Hankimus deu uma olhada de lado. "Hmmm. Pode estar certa, mas em todo caso...Prestinger, verifique, por favor." "Agora mesmo, Hankimus."

O cientista helicóptero, apos um estudo rápido em seu computador, já tinha a resposta necessária. "São antigos drones de manutenção, designados pra trabalhos como montagem e transporte. Em geral não são combatentes."

"Se é assim, hora do resgate. Iááááá." Com esse grito e antes de qualquer um poder tomar uma ação, Bumblebob mudou pra módulo carro e acelerou pra cima dos drones, atropelando diverso deles. Logo em seguida, voltou pra forma de robô e sacou uma maça de seu cinto. "Hora de chutar o pau da barraca."

O restante da equipe não teve outra saída senão partir para a luta. "Ai, ai. Esse baixinho só nos mete em enrascada. Sheilita, devia dar um jeito no seu irmãozinho." "Pode acreditar, Wreckeric-Gar. Venho tentando há anos fazer isso."

Tomando a liderança, Hankimus sacou seu machado e num golpe, cortou vários drones antes que pudessem atacar.

* * *

Alguns formaram um pequeno pelotão e descarregaram suas armas de laser no grupo, que foi protegido por Wreckeric-Gar, erguendo no braço esquerdo um escudo retangular e dele emanando um campo de força. Todos os tiros dados eram inúteis e diversos deles ricocheteavam de volta aos atiradores, furando suas estruturas.

"Que bom que está do nosso lado, amigo." "É. Pois, é, Prestinger. Afinal, pra isso servem os...amigos." O autobot caminhão mal acreditava no que tinha dito, sendo que eles eram os primeiros amigos não-arranjados por sua família que teve desde sua construção.

* * *

Dianarcee, como Bumblebob, gostava de uma abordagem frontal, acertando os drones com sua roda dianteira e os lasers em seu cockpit, mas sendo mais a favor de luta corpo-a-corpo, mudou para robô e sacou um pequenos cilindro que liberou 2 extremidades de energia azul, formando um cajado. "Ok, meninos. Hora de receberem umas aulinhas de bastão." E partindo pra cima, Dianarcee rebatia os golpes de espada dos inimigos com facilidade, quebrando-lhe as lâminas. Vendo um grupo bem maior em sua direção, ela tocou num botão do bastão e o arremessou. Durante o voo, o azul deu lugar pra cor vermelha e quando acertou os robôs, foram fatiados em pedacinhos, caindo todos ao chão.

"Gente. Não acho ser o momento correto de dormirem no serviço." Dianarcee respondeu em zombaria, recuperando seu bastão e ajustando de novo ao azul.

* * *

Sheilita se esquivava de todos as investidas ao passo que era perseguida. Quando notou um grupo tentando cercá-la de frente, acionou um controle em seu cinto e desapareceu perante todos...fazendo os drones se chocarem e caírem ao solo. A espiã autobot reapareceu em triunfo. "E disseram que um canhão molecular teria mais utilidade que um dispositivo invisível."

* * *

Prestinger, como não era do tipo combatente, procurava se virar em sua forma de helicóptero, lançando com suas hélices uma forte ventania contra o solo, usando a terra pra obstruir os sensores dos drones e desorientá-los, conseguindo assim fazê-los bater uns nos outros. "Quando a força não está disponível, use outros recursos, é meu lema."

* * *

Bumblebob se virava bem contra os inimigos, bem molengas para seu gosto. Um deles ainda tentou lhe tomar a maça, mas tudo que conseguiu foi ser jogado contra o lançador de foguetes, explodindo num choque de energia. Esse pegou até o pequeno autobot de surpresa.

"Nossa. Deve ter um tipo de escudo eletrônico cobrindo aquela coisa." "Eu não poderia estar mais de acordo, Bumblebob." Falou Hankimus ao ficar do seu lado como os outros, depois da batalha.

"Acho que ensinamos pra eles." Falou Wreckeric-Gar com certo tom de orgulho na voz. "Isso porque todos estavam aqui, ou do contrário, você teria fugido na primeira chance." Disse Dianarcee, como que tirando-lhe algum sarro. "Qual é, hein? Garanti a segurança do todos, não foi? Não fosse por mim, seriamos sucata. Só escapamos devido a mim." "Ah, menos, Wreckeric, menos, ok?"

"Parem com isso os dois. Cada um fez sua parte e isso é o que importa. Bumblebob. Já falei pra não ficar atacando logo de cara." "Deixa disso, maninha. Vencemos, não foi?" "Foi de fato, mas a questão é..."

"A questão, querida, é que tempo não é algo de que a gente dispõe no momento." Argumentou Arac-Kareena, surgindo em meio ao grupo, pegando-os de surpresa.

"Arack-Kareena. Onde estava a batalha toda?" "É. Sabe que por um instante, pensamos que tinha nos deixado?" Retrucou Wreckeric-Gar.

"Não sejam bobos, pessoal. Nunca que faria isso. Só me ocupei com algo importante." Ela apontou para a direção da tela, onde os 2 guardas estavam presos na parede por um tipo de teia brilhante. "Teia energética da bela Arac-Kareena. Qualidade superior e com garantia."

"Belo trabalho, Arac. Vamos então com a missão." "Dá um minuto, Hankimus. Não era melhor ver o lançador de foguetes antes?" "Não acho que conseguiremos algo, Prestinger. A coisa tá protegida por um escudo. Vi em primeira mão." Olhando pra estrutura e abaixo, o que restou do robô atirado contra ela, a equipe Z concluiu o quanto Bumblebob tinha razão.

Indo para o galpão desprotegido, não tiveram dificuldade de tirar a trava que fechava a porta dupla.

* * *

No recinto reinava uma grande escuridão e parecia vazio, exceto por alguns sons de solda e marteladas ao fundo.

Andando silenciosamente, os 7 jovens transformers puderam ver o que havia lá dentro: à esquerda, 3 robôs verdes com cúpulas no lugar da cabeça vigiavam 5 automóveis de corrida com dispositivos similares ao que encontraram com Ashlears; já à direita, 5 drones de manutenção trabalhavam na montagem de algo parecido com um grande felino mecânico.

"Ei. Que são aquelas coisas?" "Já vou ver, Sheilita. Buscando..." Teclando e digitando em sus tela virtual, o autobot cientista logo soube. "Droids-centuriões. Usados em eras passadas na antiga Cybertron pra protegerem locais e peças importantes. Achavam-se que tinham desaparecidos há séculos."

"Devem ter sido obtidos nas ruínas do planeta...ou comprados num site de antiguidades, sei lá." Contestou Arac-Kareena.

"Seja como for, devem ter sido programados pra vigiar as Holobots e precisamos salvá-las. Tenho um plano." "E o que seria, Hankimus?"

"Fácil: parte de nós distrai os guardas e o restante salva as Holobots. Wreckeric-Gar, Prestinger e Sheilita. Será seu trabalho..." "Ei, ei. Dá um tempo, Hank. Tá dizendo que nós iremos encarar aqueles brutamontes de ferro, ao passo que vocês ficam com a parte mais mole? Tô começando a contestar esse negócio de amigos."

"Wreckeric-Gar, meu chapa. Devia saber controlar seu circuito vocal. Vocês é que vão resgatá-las e nós enfrentaremos eles, captou?" O autobot caminhão viu o furo que tinha dado e achou melhor não falar nada.

"Bem, se estão de acordo com o plano, hora de trabalhar."

* * *

Os 3 centuriões se mantinham alertas sem se mover um instante, fazendo jus ao seu dever, embora não ligassem pra reputação, uma vez que só seguiam suas programações.

De repente sem qualquer aviso, Hankimus, Dianarcee, Bumblebob e Arac-Kareena saltaram em sua frente com as armas em punho.

"Ei, cabeças de bolha. Querem brincar? Pois nós queremos." Falou Dianarcee no seu modo de zombar de sempre, da qual nunca cansava.

Na hora, os 3 centuriões deixaram seu posto e partiram pra cima dos intrusos, enquanto os outros se esgueiravam pelas costas.

A luta não foi tão fácil quanto pensaram que seria. Os droids-centuriões eram bem mais fortes que os robôs de manutenção e quase não sofriam arranhões.

"Estou achando que vamos precisar de mais fogo pra atacar." "Bom, se é mais fogo que precisamos..." E como que atendendo ao pedido de Dianarcee, Hankimus abriu seu machado na ponta e dele se formou um arco. Segurando na posição de tiro, do arco apareceu uma flecha de energia dourada, que foi disparada contra um dos robôs verdes, jogando-o pra trás. Bumblebob viu admirado a ação de seu líder.

"Gostei de ver, Hankimus. Nunca pensei que era tão bom de arco." "Devia me ouvir cantar." Mas a sensação de vitória durou pouco já que os centuriões se repuseram para o combate.

* * *

Wreckeric-Gar e os demais foram pra junto dos 5 carros parados e desarmando os dispositivos piscantes, viram em primeira mão os carros mudando para 5 belas autobots, reconhecendo como Optimus Jem e as Holobots. Dentre elas destacava-se e muito a líder, com sua bela cabeleira rosada complementada com o capacete azul.

"Santa mecânica. Estão vendo o que vejo?" "Só se eu perdesse meu visor pra não ver, Sheilita." Já Wreckeric-Gar não tinha o que dizer perante as belas fêmeas, parecendo como que travado.

"Lhe agradecemos, crianças. Se não fossem vocês virem nos salvar..." Wreckeri-Gar finalmente saiu de seu estado paralisado. "B-bem. F-foi apenas o nosso dever que cumprimos, senhorita Optimus Jem." "Não precisa ser tão formal. Pode me chamar de Optimus Jem, ou Optimus ou Jem, o que for mais fácil."

"E já que estamos nos apresentando, sou Sideskimber, tecladista da banda e estas são Shanajazz, guitarrista; Ajahide, também guitarrista e Rayascreen, baterista."

"Prazer em conhecer vocês, e devo dizer o quanto nós da equipe Z da Guarda de Elite nos honramos em conhecê-las." Falou Sheilita em seu modo polido mas sutilmente tímido.

"Guarda de Elite? Sabem que eu queria entrar pra Guard quando era mais nova?" "E poderia ter entrado se não fosse tão doidinha, amiga. Hi, hi." "Agora escuta aqui, Shanajazz.." "Garotas. Detesto interromper, mas estamos nos esquecendo do foco principal: encontrar Ashlears." "Fique sossegada, Rayascreen," Comentou calmamente Prestinger. "pois a encontramos. Aliás, ela nos disse onde estavam. E sem querer parecer um corta-papo, vocês tem um show pra participar e vencer."

"Verdade. Precisamos ir. Precisamos vencer o concurso ou as meninas ficarão sem casa. " Disse Optimus Jem. Sideskimber apontou pro lado oposto.

"Oh-oh. Creio que ainda não saímos totalmente do fogo." E era verdade, pois 4 dos robôs de manutenção deixaram seu posto e partiram para o ataque, enquanto o quinto robô ainda trabalhava na máquina felina na mesa.

* * *

Hankimus, Dianarcee, Bumblebob e Arac-Kareena se viam em apuros contra os centuriões.

"Hankimus. Eles são mais fortes do que pensamos." "Eu sei, Dianarcee. Com a força que possuem, se pudéssemos fazer eles se atacarem..." Nesse minuto Arac-Kareena teve uma ideia.

"Espere aí. Dianarcee. Prestinger lhe deu o dispositivo bloqueador da Ashlears, não foi?" "Deu, sim." "Me dá ele, então." E a autobot lançou o aparelho para sua amiga decepticon.

O grupo seguia na luta contra os robôs, ao passo que Arac-Kareena mexia no pequeno aparelho e quando terminou, num salto fabuloso, o arremessou contra um dos centuriões, que parou por uns instantes e logo se voltou contra os outros dois. O quarteto assistia os 3 droids se atacando ferozmente e em poucos momentos, se destruindo por completo.

"Mas é incrível, Arac. Como foi que...?" "Moleza, Bumblebob. Uma pequena mudança na frequência do dispositivo que foi capaz de pôr qualquer máquina de mesmo sinal uma contra a outra. Sheilita me deu umas dicas de modificação frequencial." A decepticon deu um sorriso maroto e uma piscada.

* * *

Wreckeric-Gar e os demais combatiam os drones com pouca dificuldade, devido a serem um tanto desajeitados.

"Bah. Essa latas velhas não são páreo pra gente." "Talvez eles não, amigo, mas aposto que aquilo é." E dando uma olhada na direção mostrada por Sideskimber, o quinto robô surgiu com o felino mecânico recém-montado ao seu lado.

"Ih. Alguém tem um ratinho de corda aí?" "Não creio ser esta a melhor hora pra piadas, Shanajazz." Optimus Jem recuou com as garotas a mando de Wreckeric-Gar, que tentou segurar o felino com seu escudo. "Prestinger. Não fica só olhando, cabeça de chip. Uma força aqui." "Eu gostaria, mas tenho uns problemas aqui também." Em sua forma de helicóptero, o cientista autobot tentava se soltar do drone que lhe agarrara pelo trem de pouso. "Este aqui é bem mais obstinado que os outros."

O autobot caminhão se mostrava em maus lençóis nas mandíbulas famintas do robô-felino, cujas garras se aproximavam também de sua presa. As Holobots quiseram ajudar, mas ele fez sinal pra se afastarem. "Eu cuido disso. Vocês não devem sofrer nada."

O felino estava quase vencendo quando num instante, começou a soltar fumaça e faíscas, ao passo que fios e partes de seu corpo pareceram que arrancadas. A fera caiu dura e sem vida, deixando o autobot sem o que pensar. Foi quando uma silhueta se materializou a sua frente, revelando ser Sheilita com alguns fios e placas nas mãos.

"Garota. Essa foi na hora H. Valeu. Bem que falei que invisibilidade era uma boa opção pra você." "Hã, obrigada, Wreckeric. E quanto a Prestinger..."

"Não esquentem suas caixas motoras, pessoal. Aqui estou, mas devo dizer que aquele drone era bem grudento." Ele mostrou o polegar pra trás, indicando uma parede onde o drone foi praticamente enfiado.

* * *

Logo depois, todo o grupo estava reunido junto as Holobots.

"Gente. Foi demorado, mas conseguimos." Argumentou Hankimus. "Agora só temos que voltar ao Music Bowl pa vocês, garotas, tocarem como nunca."

"Isso aí, pois duvido que algo mais possa acontecer de errado." Mas bastou abrir a porta que de repente, Sheilita sentiu algo lhe segurar no tornozelo. Olhando pra baixo, era um drone parcialmente devorado que lhe pegava na perna com seu único braço.

"C-corra..." Foi a última palavra do drone antes de cair desativado.

Da porta, uma cena que gelaria até o óleo dos transformers: dezenas de robôs com forma de tubarão e caudas espinhosas devoravam sem piedade os drones que haviam sobrado. Os que tentaram lutar sofreram o mesmo destino.

"O que dizia, Sheilita querida?" Perguntou Arac-Kareena.

"Nada."

Continua...

* * *

**Estamos chegando ao ápice da história. Será que a Equipe Z poderá salvar as Holobots, ou mesmo se salvar?**

**Deixei umas boas pistas de quem é quem nas Holobots. Vejamos se sabem e podem contar nos comentários.**


	5. Encurralados

**Parte 5: Encurralados**

* * *

"Acho que alguém deixou a porta do zoológico aberta." Falou Ajahide em tom de piada, apenas pra disfarçar a preocupação da situação.

"Mas o que são esses troços?" "Vou ver agora, Dianarcee. Buscando." Prestinger ativou seu computador e em alguns instantes, conseguiu o que queria. "Achei. São sharkticons, uma espécie de robô-tubarão altamente voraz e faminto por metal. Serviam a raça dos Quintessons, mas com o desaparecimento destes, supostamente se extinguiram."

"Creio que o computador da academia precisa de atualização, pois esses aí não parecem nada extintos." Hankimus comentou se mantendo em alerta com seu arco-machado.

Os sharkticons seguiram devorando os drones até um deles notar a equipe Z e as Holobots, chamando a atenção dos outros. Estavam pra avançar quando 3 jatos desceram em meio a eles.

"Que legal. Chegaram reforços." Falou Sheilita esperançosa, mas Rayascreen não parecia partilhar do mesmo entusiasmo. "Odeio dizer isso, queridinha, mas não penso que seja ajuda."

Os jatos se transformaram em decepticons em meio aos tubarões mecânicos, que foram ao seu encalço, mas o estava no meio acionou um pequeno controle, parando-os e fazendo-os se ajoelhar. Ele dirigiu um olhar aos fugitivos.

"Quer dizer que escaparam dos drones e dos centuriões? Mas não vão fugir daqui...pelo menos, não inteiros."

Optimus Jem o visualizou com muita raiva. "Ramjeric Raymondcon, o empresário das Misfitcons." "Ashlears nos contou que foi ele que a sequestrou." Foi o comentário de Bumblebob.

"Precisamente. Tinha que fazer de tudo pra tirar as Holobots da batalha das bandas e assegurar que as Misfitcons vencessem, mas vocês, auto-pirralhos, precisavam se meter. Por que não vão pra casa jantar que seus pais devem estar chamando, hein?" Wreckeric-Gar levantou a voz em autoridade.

"Pro seu governo, cérebro de íon, somos da Guarda de Elite, equipe Z, e você está preso por sequestro...e não manter animais na coleira."

"Fala das minhas mascotes? Eu os encontrei num planetoide em estado de hibernação. Um pequeno ajuste ali e aqui e um dispersor de ondas elétricas os colocou pra comer na minha mão, e por falar em comer...SHARKTICONS, DESTRUAM-NOS."

E a comando de Ramjeric, os shakticons se voltaram na direção dos heróis, que voltaram pro galpão e o trancaram. Do lado de fora, os tubarões mecânicos esmurravam a porta e as paredes, soltando pedaços.

* * *

"Eu sabia que Ramjeric era baixo, mas não tanto, mesmo pros padrões decepticons." Argumentou Sideskimber tentando segurar a porta.

"Temos que achar uma saída depressa ou não vai sobrar muito de nós pra reposições." Exclamou Arac-Kareena.

"Hankimus, você é o líder. Diga que tem um plano pra uma situação dessas." "Se quer saber, Wreckeric-Gar," Disse Bumblebob. "eu tenho um."

"Sem ofender sua coragem, irmãozinho, não creio que um ataque em massa contra um cardume de sharkticons famintos possa dar certo." "E quem falou em atacar? Uni-Lynx, transforme." E na hora, Uni-Lynx mudou de som portátil pra drone-unicórnio.

"Certo, Bumblebob, e ela vai fazer o que?" Dianarcee quis saber. "Só nos tirar daqui. Uni, ative a ponte espacial. Você vai conseguir."

"PONTE ESPACIAL?" Perguntaram todos juntos.

Uni-Lynx fez pose de concentração e de seu chifre, saiu um raio contra a parede oposta, abrindo um túnel de energia azul, girando como um redemoinho.

"Caramba. Que impressionante. Bumblebob, por que nunca disse que Uni-Lynx tinha essa habilidade?" "Porque só descobri recentemente e ela ainda está aprendendo a usar, Dianarcee. A ponte já está ajustada pra nos mandar pro Music Bowl."

"E veio bem a calhar. Optimus Jem, você as Holobots vão na frente. Precisam chegar depressa ao show. Seguiremos atrás." Ordenou Hankimus.

"Está certo. Obrigada, amigos. Holobots, vamos nessa." E mudando para suas formas de carros, as fêmeas autobots saltaram pra dentro do túnel.

Porém, quando foi a vez da equipe, a passagem começou a enfraquecer e desaparecer. Uni-Lynx caiu esgotada. "O que houve? A ponte sumiu." "Eu falei, Prestinger, que Uni ainda está aprendendo a usar esse poder. Só dura uns segundos, mas foi o bastante pras garotas chegarem na hora."

"Sim, mas como vamos fugir daqui? A porta e as paredes estão quase cedendo, e com certeza aquela tela em cima não vai ficar em pé muito tempo."

Os sensores óticos de Hankimus brilharam com mais intensidade. "A tela? É isso. Wreckeric-Gar, você é um gênio." "Obrigado. Eu sei que sou...mas por que?"

"Vai saber já." E apontando seu arco pro teto, o autobot jamanta disparou várias flechas, abrindo um buraco.

"Boa ideia. Uma fuga pelo teto." "Não foi bem isso que planejei, Dianarcee. Você e eu temos que chegar até o alto." "Permitam-me." E posicionando seus pulsos pra cima, Arac-Kareena atirou dois feixes de teia, fazendo um par de cordas. Hankimus e Dianarcee subiram a toda até o buraco aberto.

"O que quer que ele bolou, tomara que seja rápido." Sheilita disse desamparada, olhando pra porta e a parede quase cedendo.

* * *

Acima do galpão, os dois autobots viam o exército de sharkticons forçando com tudo pra entrar.

"Certo. Qual o plano, Hankimus?"

"Vá pra uma das bases da tela, Dianarcee, e quando eu mandar, quebre-a."

A autobot moto foi pra base da esquerda, sacando sue cajado na posição vermelha e seu amigo se posicionou na da direita com o machado em mãos.

Ambos deixaram as armas em prontidão e esperaram. Hankimus então gritou: "AGORA." E os dois cortaram as bases da tela na mesma hora, derrubando-a pra frente. Os sharkticons nem tiveram tempo de reagir: foram todos esmagados. Bem atrás, Ramjeric e seus guarda-costas viram abismados o acontecido.

* * *

No galpão, notaram que o barulho de batidas cessou após o som de algo ter caído com força. Arriscando uma olhada, viram do lado de fora a enorme tela pressionando os corpos sem vida da maioria dos robôs devoradores. Dianarcee e Hankimus desceram pra perto deles.

"Gente. Foi incrível. Realmente deram o que prensar." Não teve um que não riu do trocadilho de Prestinger, mas foi pouco tempo pra aproveitar a vitória, já que alguns sharkticons saíram das beiradas da tela derrubada.

"Vamos acabar com isso." E seguindo as palavras de Arac-Kareena, os amigos foram combatendo os robôs que, embora em maior número, estavam danificados e desnorteados demais pra representarem verdadeira ameaça.

Hankimus um a um os abatia com suas flechas, Wreckeric-Gar atropelava a todos com seu escudo; Dianarcee saltava, golpeava e fatiava-os sem parar; Prestinger soprava fortes ventos neles, chocando-os um contra o outro; Bumblebob os atingia como bolas de baseball; Sheilita fazia uso de sua invisibilidade pra confundi-los, ao passo que Arac-Kareena os amarrava com suas teias, jogando-os ao chão. Até Uni-Lynx ajudou, correndo por baixo de pernas deles e fazendo-os persegui-la, só pra se acertarem e devido a desnorteação em seus sistemas, começaram a se devorar até se desmontarem. No fim, tudo que sobrou dos sharkticons foram peças quebradas, mordidas e contorcidas.

"Terminou, Ramjeric. Você vai pra prisão. Não tem mais nada pra usar." Avisou Wreckeric-Gar. O empresário decepticon parecia frustrado, mas ainda sabia sorrir.

"Parece que não, mas como diziam os terráqueos...ainda tenho um ás na manga." E ligando um botão em sua caixa de controle, o lugar foi tomado por um tremor.

"O que é isso? Um terremoto?" Mas não era isso que Bumblebob achou. Ao longe, a plataforma de lançamento desativou seu campo de força e começou a se transformar num robô de proporções enormes, com grandes placas semi-circulares nas costas, uma grande pinça no braço direito e um canhão no esquerdo, tendo outro canhão posicionado na nuca. Era uma imagem impressionante.

"M-m-mas que diabos é isso? Parece com...com..." "Se a palavra que procura, Prestinger, é 'robô-guardião', então está certo. Tem como..." Hankimus nem precisou falar: seu amigo cientista fez a averiguação.

"Achei. Robôs-guardiões eram os protetores dos autobots durante a guerra quando ainda não eram combatentes. Após isso, foram caindo em desuso e supostamente destruídos. O último robô-guardião de que se ouviu falar era o Ômega Supreme, que desapareceu há milênios."

"Vejo que tem quem faça as lições de casa. Sim, amiguinhos, eu achei este nas ruínas de Cybertron e o arrumei. E se pensam que ele vai ajudá-los..." E com um gesto de ordem de Ramjeric, o robô arrancou sua insígnia autobot e a esmagou. Por essa o grupo não esperava. Ramjeric sorria de modo malicioso.

"Já que acabaram com meus planos, pelo menos uma coisa terei prazer de fazer. Guardião...ELIMINE ESTES AUTOBOTS SEM PIEDADE. NÃO DEIXE NENHUM AUTOBOT VIVO." E com essa ordem, Ramjeric e seus guarda-costas mudaram pra forma de jatos e decolaram. O guardião foi avançando lenta mas decididamente na direção da equipe Z.

"Hankimus. E agora? O que vamos fazer?"

"Eu não sei, Sheilita. Eu não sei."

Continua...

* * *

**A derrubada da tela sobre os sharkticons foi introduzida de última hora, pois decidi facilitar pros nossos heróis.**

**Os últimos argumentos ditos por Sheilita e Hankimus estão entre os meus favoritos com relação ao episódio 'O Filho Do Astrônomo.'**

**Mas é sério, como eles vão escapar dessa gigantesca encrenca, literalmente falando? Só no próximo episódio pra saber.**


	6. A Última Ameaça

**Parte 6: A Última Batalha**

* * *

"O que faremos? Um robô-guardião não é como vencer um sharkticon e ainda que seja um modelo antigo, tem força incomparável." Hankimus estava preocupado, mas não se mostrava vencido.

"Vamos dar um jeito, Wreckeric-Gar. Viemos longe demais pra desistir."

O guardião foi avançando determinado com sua pinça esmagando tudo pela frente. Pra tentar confundi-lo, a equipe Z correu cada um pra um lado.

Uma vez separados, os que tinham poder de fogo atacaram. Hankimus disparou várias de suas flechas, mas elas mal arranharam-no.

* * *

Sheilita tentou algo que não era de seu departamento: um ataque direto em sua forma de jato. Sendo mais veloz, ela conseguiu confundir o robô por um tempo, mas infelizmente a autobot espiã subestimou a tecnologia antiga e foi pega pela enorme pinça. "Aaahhh. Socorro, pessoal."

"Ei, montanha de ferro. Larga minha irmã." Bumblebob foi com tudo com sua maça pra acertar o robô e o atingiu em sua perna, abalando-o o bastante pra soltar Sheilita, que tentou decolar mas foi caindo, sendo amparada por Dianarcee, sacando seu bastão e esticando-o para sua amiga o agarrar e descer em segurança.

"Obrigada, Dianarcee." "Não por isso. Pra que serve os amigos, hein?" E as duas saíram do alcance do gigante, que se pôs em posição pra disparar sua mão-canhão.

"ELE VAI ATIRAR. CUIDADO." Gritou Prestinger para seus amigos, que fugiram a toda. O canhão do guardião começou a se aquecer e num instante, disparou um poderoso feixe, cuja força abriu um buraco enorme. Todo o grupo ficou abalado com tamanho estrago.

"Minha matriz. Então esta é a força dos guardiões. Não foi à toa que os decepticons precisaram criar novas tecnologias." Comentou Arac-Kareena, sem ver o que vinha por suas costas.

"ARAC. SAIA DAÍ." Gritou Hankimus, mas era tarde pois o guardião chegou por trás dela e inexplicavelmente...passou direto por ela, indo na direção de Wreckeric-Gar.

"Por que eles sempre precisam ficar na minha cola?" Perguntou irritado o autobot caminhão, mudando pra veículo e fugindo o mais que seus pneus aguentavam.

* * *

"Dizem que o medo dá força, e acho que Wreckeric-Gar deve ser o mais forte agora." Disse Dianarcee brincando, mas percebendo que não era hora pra isso, mudando pra moto e indo em auxílio de seu amigo.

Wreckeric-Gar fugia em zigue-zague, evitando os tiros, embora estivesse sendo difícil conseguir. Dianarcee veio atrás, disparando seu laser nas pernas do robô gigante. O guardião notou a manobra e desistiu da perseguição, indo atrás da moto autobot.

"Pode vir me pegar, grandalhão, mas sabe o que dizem: quanto maior a torre..." Só que Dianarcee nem tempo teve pra completar, pois o guardião investiu agarrando uma rocha próxima, jogando-a contra o solo à frente da autobot, esbarrando nela e caindo. Dianarcee voltou ao modo robô. "Acho que no caso é: quanto maior a torre, mais coisas ela quebra."

* * *

Hankimus viu que precisavam de mais poder e com isso, chamou seu trailer e num ajuste em seu modo jamanta, o transformou numa mini-estação de batalha, equipada com mísseis, canhões-laser e uma rampa de lançamento.

"Agora vai ou racha. Atirar com tudo." E os mísseis e os lasers dispararam, acertando e atordoando o robô.

"Que legal, Hankimus. Conseguimos feri-lo."

"Sim, Sheilita, mas temo que temporariamente. Se não acharmos logo uma fraqueza nele..."

"Eu creio ter achado, Hankimus. Olhe aqui." Prestinger mostrou um esquema virtual do robô, apontando um lugar em vermelho nas costas. "Os guardiões da série C, como este aqui, tem um absorvedor de energia cósmica nas costas, escondido entre suas placas circulares. Se acertar este ponto, ele vai cair mais depressa que a qualidade de transdutor eletromagnético.'

"Poderíamos usar o lançador do trailer pra jogar alguém nas costas dele." "Parece uma boa ideia, Bumblebob, mas quem poderia fazer isso? Ele está programado pra perceber qualquer presença nossa." "Na verdade, nem de todo nós, Hankimus. Ela pode fazer isso." Disse Wreckeric-Gar, apontando pra Arac-Kareena.

"EU? Isso é sério?" "Com certeza, querida. Só você pode chegar perto daquele monstro pré-histórico. Lembra que ele te ignorou após Dianarcee salvar Sheilita?" "Ah. Eu lembro." "Pois é. Ramjeric disse pra ele destruir autobots, mas como você é decepticon, ele não fez nada, pois não tinha ordem pra pegar um não-autobot."

"Turma. Sei que soa estranho, mas Wreckeric-Gar tem razão. É nosso única chance. Claro que você decidi isso, Arac. O que acha?" Indagou Dianarcee, que não precisou esperar muito. "Bem, somos uma equipe e acima de tudo, amigos, e amigos se ajudam. Se puderem chamar-lhe a atenção, posso usar o lançador pra me jogar nas costas dele." "Valeu mesmo, Arac-Kareena, e pra te dar um apoio..." O autobot caminhão entregou a amiga seu escudo. "Wreckeric. Está certo disso?" "Vai por mim. Este escudo vai te dar sorte." E com um sorriso, a jovem decepticon foi pra fazer sua parte do plano, ao passo que seus amigos seguiram com a sua.

"Certo, turma. Façam de tudo pra chamar a atenção dele. Em posição?" "SIM." "Então vamos lá." Mandou Hankimus.

"Ei, cabeça de caldeirão. Olha nós aqui. Vem nos pegar." "Tá com medo, sucata ambulante?" "Você é grande, mas não vale seu peso em ferro e lata." "Você é tapado de fabricação ou foi por maioria de voto?" "Nem que fosse duas vezes melhor seria bem funcional." "Ah, e você é feio de dar pena, cara de ferrugem."

E as provocações deram resultado, pois o guardião começou a persegui-los mais rapidamente, com o grupo se esforçando em deixá-lo na determinada posição.

* * *

Lá perto, Arac-Kareena estava na forma de carro em cima do lançador do trailer, aguardando o sinal.

Os autobots chamavam cada vez mais a atenção do robô-guardião, evitando ao máximo seus ataques e no momento que conseguiu focar o alvo. Arac-Kareena ativou o lançador e se jogou contra o robô, prendendo-se a ele, que tentava a todo modo tirar a decepticon de suas costas.

"Bom trabalho, Arac-Kareena." Falou Prestinger voando até a amiga. "Agora deve acertar o absorvedor. Ele está no meio das placas, 10 centímetros acima do centro."

"10 centímetros? Tá pensando que tenho uma régua nos sensores óticos? Bom, deve ser mais ou menos...AQUI." E com o escudo de Wreckeric-Gar à mão, Arac-Kareena golpeou o ponto citado, destruindo a cobertura e com o absorvedor exposto, o acertou com força, causando uma explosão que a jogou pra baixo. Wreckeric-Gar correu com tudo pra agarrá-la, o que foi por bem pouco.

"Você está bem, Arac?" "Estou, mas não toque onde está tocando." Com essa resposta firme dela, ele logo a pôs no chão. "Desculpe. Não quis ser indelicado. Apenas tentei te salvar." "Eu sei, mas onde você me segurou está doendo um pouco." Ela respondeu mais delicadamente.

O robô-guardião foi cambaleando sem controle, liberando descargas elétricas, fumaça e faíscas de suas juntas. O grupo tratou de se distanciar o mais que conseguiu e se proteger com o campo de força de Wreckeric-Gar. Num último movimento, o gigante despencou sobre o galpão onde as Holobots estavam presas e lá dentro o felino mecânico, que aparentemente não foi eliminado, estava quase conseguindo se consertar quando as paredes lhe caíram, soterrando-o sobre os escombros e o corpo sem vida do guardião.

* * *

"Gente. Essa foi uma tremenda batalha, não concordam?"

"Pode apostar, Bumblebob. Sabia que ser da Guarda de Elite iria trazer coisas assim, mas não pensei que seria tão cedo."

"O importante, Hankimus, é que escapamos dessa sem precisar substituir uma única peça, entre outras coisas."

"Ainda bem, Arac, foi que cumprimos nosso dever e salvamos Optimus Jem e as Holobots à tempo delas fazer o show."

"Hmmm. Será que elas venceram, Dianarcee?"

"Só indo lá pra ver, Sheilita, mas fico um tanto chateado por termos perdido o show."

"Talvez não seja tarde demais. Bumblebob, a Uni-Lynx já pode usar de novo a ponte espacial?"

"Infelizmente, não, Wreckeric-Gar. Uni só pode usar a ponte uma vez por dia."

"Pelo jeito, vamos ter que voltar rodando e...arghhh."

"O que houve, Prestinger?"

"E-eu...senti algo na minha mente. Como...uma voz me chamando bem...ali." E olhando pros destroços do guardião, o autobot cientista seguiu ate lá e começou a vasculhar o amontoado de peças O resto do grupo foi atrás.

"Está buscando o que no meio disso tudo, Prestinger?"

"Não sei ao certo, Hankimus. Sinto algo aqui que meio que está me chamando." E ao retirar uma placa da lateral, um brilho verde emanou com força. Indo mais fundo, o jovem autobot encontrou encaixado num painel uma placa verde parecida com um meio-círculo com as bordas douradas e a imagem de uma garra. Ninguém conseguia crer no que tinham achado. Dianarcee foi a primeira dizer algo.

"Eu não acredito. Isso por acaso é...uma Cyber-Key? Pensei que fosse apenas uma lenda."

"Com certeza não é, ao menos esta não." "Mas como soube, Prestinger?" "Sei lá, Arac-Kareena. Foi como uma voz que me veio sem aviso e me disse onde estava."

Hankimus mostrava-se pensativo. "No mínimo o corpo do guardião devia estar bloqueando a energia dela e quando ele caiu e se abriu, ela deve ter sido ativada."

"Mas o que estaria fazendo no corpo do robô? E por que ela chamou por Prestinger?" Quis saber, Sheilita.

"Isso resolveremos depois. Por hora precisamos voltar e...mas, o que é isto aqui?" O líder do grupo pegou uma pequena caixa intacta ao lado de onde a Cyber-Key estava.

"Vejam. Um dispositivo de ponte espacial, primeira geração. Pode ser útil pra voltarmos."

"Mas provavelmente deve ter séculos. Será que essa relíquia vai funcionar?" "Só tem um jeito de saber, Wreckeric-Gar."

E girando um botão de coordenadas na lateral e apertando um menor acima, uma ponte se abriu em pleno ar.

"Certo. indicando que está funcionando...EQUIPE Z. TRANSFORMAR E RODANDO." E com a ordem de Hankimus, todos se transformaram e saltaram para a passagem espacial, que sumiu segundos depois, deixando um rastro de robôs destruídos para trás.

Continua...

* * *

**A fala de Arac sobre ter uma régua nos olhos tirei de uma hq da Marvel e em especial, uma das minhas falas favoritas.**

**Procurei ao máximo fazer uma boa batalha contra o guardião, evitando muita enrolação mas deixando espaço pra uma luta épica. Modéstia à parte, acho que ficou bom.**


	7. Congratulações

**Parte 7: Congratulações**

* * *

De volta ao Music Bowl, uma passagem energética apareceu no depósito de materiais e dela, a equipe Z emergiu quase que como cuspida do tecido espaço-tempo. Depois de se recobrar, todos se levantaram.

"Cara. Senti como se todos meus megabytes tivessem sido jogados numa centrifuga. Viajar de ponte espacial sempre é assim?"

"Só de início, Sheilita. Aos poucos se acostuma, mas eu digo, ponte espacial é show." Falou Dianarcee.

"Como sabe tanto de ponte espacial?" "Tenho um tio que é especialista nisso, Prestinger."

Wreckeric-Gar olhou ao redor. "Bem, ao menos conseguimos voltar, mas será que foi em tempo?"

"Apenas indo pra ver. Vamos lá?' Hankimus foi na frete, seguido de seus amigos.

* * *

Chegando ao palco principal, a equipe Z viu Howagnus Sandsbot tomando o microfone.

"Sua atenção, por favor. Sinto dizer, mas Optimus Jem e as Holobots não chegaram na hora." As palavras dele tomaram como uma forte dor ao grupo, percebendo que tinham falhado e do lado oposto, As Misfitcons e seu empresário Ramjeric Raymondcon já iam se vangloriar, mas Howagnus seguiu falando: "E portanto, as vencedoras da batalha das bandas são as Mis..." Porém, antes dele terminar, o chão do palco se abriu como um compartimento de naves e dele, emergiram Optimus Jem e as Holobots já cantando.

* * *

_Música é mágica_

_Nada pode comparar_

_Todo mundo começa a balançar_

_Quando a música está no ar_

_Música é mágica, música é sensação_

_(Música é mágica) Te leva a todo lugar_

_Basta acreditar_

_Música é mágica, corta o silêncio como uma faca_

_Maravilhosa e mística (música é mágica)_

_Algo como um milagre (doce, doce magia)_

_A música é o doce, doce som do amor_

_A música (música é mágica) liberta você_

_(Música é mágica) permite ver o mundo_

_Do jeito que deveria ser_

_Música é mágica, corta o silêncio como uma faca_

_Maravilhosa e mística (música é mágica)_

_Algo como um milagre (doce, doce magia)_

_A música é o doce, doce som do amor_

_A música (música é mágica) liberta você_

_(Música é mágica) permite ver o mundo_

_Do jeito que deveria ser_

_(Música é mágica) música faz você voar_

_(Música é mágica) te ajuda quando está pra baixo_

_E te levanta para o céu (música é mágica, música é mágica)_

* * *

Ao fim da música, todos no estádio vibraram e gritaram loucamente. Hankimus e cia. também, não só pela música mas porque obtiveram sucesso em sua missão. Howagnus voltou ao palco.

"Já tenho o resultado e por unanimidade, as vencedoras são...OPTIMUS JEM E AS HOLOBOTS. Com prazer lhes entrego a mansão e o contrato de cinema." Howagnus entregou diversos cartões a Optimus Jem, que foi vibrando pra suas companheiras e as órfãs autobots que cuidavam e subiram ao palco em celebração.

Do outro lado, as Misfitcons batiam as cabeças na parede e quebravam seus instrumentos com toda raiva. Nisso, Ramjeric, vendo a equipe Z, tratou de fugir.

"Ei, turma. Ramjeric está tentando escapar. Atrás dele." Ordenou Wreckerc-Gar, mudando pra caminhão e acelerando com Arac-Kareena às costas. "Vocês escutaram ele, gente. Transformar e rodar. Ei. Até que gostei dessa."

Correndo com tudo, quase que atropelam Optimus Jem e todos no palco. Prestinger parou um instante. "Foi mal, pessoal. Já voltamos."

* * *

Ramjeric corria o quanto suas pernas conseguiam pra tentar chegar a porta de saída, já que o espaço era estreito demais para mudar pra forma de jato. O lugar era um verdadeiro labirinto de estantes, armários e caixas, sem contar o quanto de robôs circulavam.

"Ahá. A saída bem ali." O empresário decepticon já sentia o gosto de liberdade quando tropeçou em algo e caiu. Olhando, era um som portátil. "Que droga. Quem deixou essa tralha no caminho?" Na hora, o som se transformou em Uni-Lynx, que investiu contra Ramjeric. "Ahhh. Tirem esta porcaria de cima de mim."

"Porcaria é a sua tia." Falou Bumblebob com sua maça em punho, com o resto do grupo aparecendo em meio as estantes com suas armas.

"Maldição. Seja como for, não tem nada que possam provar contra mim. E se acham que os robôs que venceram no drive-inn serão prova suficiente, podem pensar melhor."

"Muito bem, então." Comentou Prestinger dando de ombros. "Mas reconhece que sequestrou as Holobots? Não vamos poder provar, como disse."

"Sim. sim. Eu sequestrei as Holobots e armei tudo pras Misfitcons ganharem. Perdi a batalha, mas não a guerra."

"Lamento desapontá-lo, mas a guerra você perdeu também." E retirando seu visor com um sorriso, o que raramente fazia, o autobot cientista ligou um botão da lateral.

_"Sim. sim. Eu sequestrei as Holobots e armei tudo pras Misfitcons ganharem."_ Ninguém acreditava no que tinham ouvido: a voz de Ramjeric vinda do visor.

"Meu visor não só ouve e vê frequências, mas também pode gravar centenas de horas de audio e vídeo, incluindo tudo que se deu no drive-inn. Acho que será prova mais que suficiente."

"NÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO." Ramjeric gritou a toda força de seu sistema vocal, ao passo que os jovens transformers riam sem parar.

* * *

"Aproveite os próximos séculos na prisão, Ramjeric. Vai ficar muito popular com a turma de lá." Disse Dianarcee com seu ar zombador de sempre, vendo o empresário decepticon levado algemado em correntes de energia.

"Bah. Eu teria escapado de fininho se não fossem esses garotos intrometidos." Uni-Lynx relinchou em repreensão. "Ah, é claro. E esse drone-unicórnio chato, também."

Ramjeric foi levado pra fora pelos guardas, observado pela equipe Z e as Holobots. Optimus Jem lhes voltou um largo sorriso.

"Grata pela ajuda, pessoal. Não fossem vocês, nossas meninas não iam ter um lugar pra chamar de lar."

"O prazer foi nosso, Jem. Ficamos felizes em ajudar." Arac-Kareena disse em tom satisfatório.

"De toda maneira, se tiver algo que pudermos fazer pra recompensá-los, podem pedir." Ofereceu Rayascreen.

"Não é necessário. Apenas cumprimos nosso dever como membros da Guardas de Elite." "Ha, ha, ha. Hankimus está sendo modesto, como sempre. Se um dia quiserem nos fazer um show particular, aceitaremos de bom grado." Sugeriu Wreckeric-Gar, pondo a mão no ombro de seu líder e amigo. Hankimus já ia lhe chamar a atenção, mas vendo o olhar de seus amigos, decidiu deixar como está, pois ele mesmo gostaria de uma apresentação delas.

"É justo. Nos liguem quando quiserem, e até lá, quem quer uns autógrafos e selfies?" Perguntou Shanajazz toda animada, mas antes de qualquer resposta, ouviu-se uma voz por trás de todos.

"Eu acho que isso pode esperar uns minutos." "Diretor Alfa-Trion?" Hankimus perguntou um tanto nervoso.

"Sim, meu jovem líder. Vim aqui só pra ver a situação e acho que vocês tem algo a dizer. Estou certo?" "Está, sim, senhor. Tudo se deu quando..."

* * *

"E isso foi tudo. Lamentamos ter deixado nosso posto de vigia e como líder, aceitarei qualquer reprimenda que queira me dar."

"Pode parando aí." Retrucou Wreckeric-Gar. "Diretor. Hankimus não deve levar a culpa. Foi minha ideia ir até o drive-inn Starlight, mas só porque as Holobots estavam em perigo e como guardas de Elite, tínhamos o dever de ir socorrê-las, especialmente porque o drive-inn estava dentro de nossa jurisdição. Então, puna só a mim."

Dianarcee tomou partido. "Eu também concordei com isso. Se vai puni-los, peço o mesmo." E cada um foi dizendo o mesmo, até Uni-Lynx.

"Não precisam esquentar seus sistemas operacionais. Ninguém será punido. Ao contrário, estão de parabéns." A equipe Z mal conseguia acreditar no que Alfa-Trion tinha dito.

"Todos fizeram um excelente trabalho. Cumpriram seu dever para com a Guarda e bem além dele. Não só salvaram as Holobots mas garantiram que as crianças delas pudessem ter uma casa. Seguindo nesse ritmo, não vai demorar muito pra serem promovido a equipe Y, ou quem sabe, até a X."

Os jovens sorriram pra seu diretor e uns pros outros, plenamente satisfeitos. Nesse minuto, Prestinger abriu seu compartimento, retirando a Cyber-Key que achou, mostrando à Alfa-Trion. "Diretor. Veja o que encontramos." Alfa mal podia crer no que via.

"Pelos Primes. Onde acharam isto?" "Dentro do robô-guardião que vencemos. Quando ele caiu, ouvi algo como uma voz em minha mente me conduzindo e seguindo até os destroços do robô, eu achei a Cyber-Key. Não sei como foi, mas foi."

"Pois fizeram uma grande descoberta, já que esta é uma das 7 Cyber-Keys lendárias dos Primes."

"Sete? Existem outras seis como esta?" Perguntou Sheilita. "Existem, minha querida. Foram forjadas pelas próprios Primes e se perderam ao longo dos milênios. Dizem que possuem grandes poderes e que se manifestarão quando unidas por seus escolhidos."

"Já que é assim, ela não deveria ficar com o senhor pra maior segurança?" Ofereceu Prestinger. "Oh, não, meu filho. Como você a encontrou, é a você que foi dado o dever de protegê-la." "E ele não o fará sozinho, senhor. Juramos cuidar dela também e quem sabe um dia, conseguiremos juntar todas." Prometeu Arac-Kareena. Todos os demais assentiram a mesma promessa.

"Aprecio a determinação de vocês, embora não se garanta que acharão todas, mas quem sabe o que o futuro reserva."

Nisso que Sideskimber apareceu. "Com licença, mas poderiam vir ao palco um instante, por favor?" E todos, incluindo Alfa-Trion, seguiram a Holobot.

* * *

"Meus amigos que nos assistiram em toda parte," Optimus Jem falava ao microfone do palco para os espectadores. "saibam que somos gratas por terem nos dado seu apoio pra vencermos esta disputa e ajudarem a dar um lar às nossas meninas, mas quero dar uma agradecimento especial a Equipe Z da Guarda de Elite por terem nos salvado e nos permitirem chegar na hora do show. Vamos lá, uma salva de palmas para eles." E tão logo subiram ao palco, uma explosão de palmas tomou conta do lugar. Para eles, foi um grande momento e ainda que vários deles não fosse acostumados a tal aglomeração, procuraram disfarçar o melhor possível.

"Equipe Z, diretor Alfa-Trion. Tem nossa gratidão e de todos os presentes por tudo que fizeram e sentimos muito por terem corrido tamanho risco por nós"

"Risco? Ah, que bobagem, Jem. Precisa muito mais que robôs de manutenção, droids-centuriões, tubarões mecânicos ou mesmo um velho robô gigante pra nos assustar, especialmente a um descendente dos junkiions, e por falar nisso..." Mas o discurso de Wreckeric-Gar foi interrompido por um relincho em suas costas, fazendo-o pular de susto nos braços de Arac-Kareena. "AHHHH." E ao se virar, viu que era Uni-Lynx. Todos foram rindo. "Ha, ha. Muito engraçado." "Ora, não fique chiando. Eu não reclamo de estar te segurando, reclamo?" E a decepticon lhe deu um beijo nos rosto, deixando-o meio vermelho como que tendo um superaquecimento.

"E aí? Quem vai querer uma foto conjunta?" Ajahide indagou com entusiasmo. As Holobots, a equipe Z e até Alfa, a pedido insistente dos seus alunos, posaram juntos pra uma grande foto, seguida de outras.

* * *

"Eu não acredito nisso." Falou Sky-Jetta bem irritada.

"Elas nos venceram." Stormescream disse bem decepcionada.

"Sabia que esse plano do Ramjeric não daria resultado." Thunder-Roxy não escondia sua fúria.

"Ah. Que importa? Ainda somos as Misfitcons," Pizzazztron chamou a atenção de sua parceiras com golpes em seus braços. "e custe o que custar, das Holobots e desses pirralhos nós vamos nos vingar." E com tais palavras, Pizzazztron e as Misfitcons se transformaram em carros modificados e partiram noite adentro.

Fim

* * *

**'Música é Mágica' é a canção das Holobots com algumas modificações pra letra se encaixar pra quem quiser cantá-la me português. **

**Será que a equipe Z irá conseguir as outras Cyber-Keys? Quem sabe se eu decidir dar sequência.**

**Como curto demais Scooby-Doo e estava vendo Quanto Mais Idiota Melhor, quis dar mais um toque de humor ao conto com a frase que os vilões costumam citar no desenho.**

**E não deixem de ver o fim depois do fim.**


	8. Dever Não-cumprido

**Parte 8: Dever Não-cumprido**

* * *

Nas ruínas do que foi o drive-inn Starlight, nada se encontra além de diversos robôs destruídos e aniquilados de diversos jeito, de mordidos até esmagados, em meio a vegetação que cobria o lugar.

O mesmo se dá no galpão derrubado pela queda do robô-guardião, que jazia em inúmeros pedaços misturados a construção caída.

De repente, algo pareceu estar emergindo em meio as ruínas.

Abrindo caminho com muito esforço, um robô quadrúpede com aspecto felino saltou dos destroços e olhando ao redor, deixou o local devastado pra trás, concentrando-se na missão que lhe foi designada.

"DEVER: LOCALIZAR E RECUPERAR CYBER-KEY."

Fim(de verdade agora)

* * *

**Quis dar um final extra por ocasião de talvez querer, como disse antes mas não nas mesmas palavras, um gancho pra uma eventual continuação.**


End file.
